slendergamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Slendytubbies
''Slendytubbies'' is a remake of the popular indie game Slender. It takes place in the Teletubbies world, and instead of SlenderMan chasing you, it's Tinky Winky. Gameplay The objective is to collect all 10 teletubby custards without being caught by the slendytubby. The game can also be played in multiplayer where one of the players plays as the Slendytubby and must catch the other players. There are three difficulties: * Scary (Easy and dawn/noon) * Scarier (Medium and evening) * Scariest (Hard and night) Story With the inclusion of the new SlendyTubbies 3, the game finally has a story explanation for the game. It appears Po (controlled by the player), comes home to see everyone hanging around the house. As she speaks to everyone, it is a normal day. This is except for Laa-Laa, who apparently had a nightmare where they died. After making some Teletubby Custard, the four of them went to bed. During the night, Tinky Winky awoke and smashed the machine that creates the custard. Shortly after, Po woke Laa-Laa and Dipsy. Dipsy refused to leave her bed and stated she would wait behind if Tinky Winky came home. Po, along with Laa-Laa, left to find Tinky Winky in the woods after dark. Upon locating Tinky Winky, Po also finds Laa-Laa's body. Immediately panicking, Po rushes back home, chased and followed by Tinky Winky. Upon reaching the house, Po finds Dipsy dead and tossed around the room. Shortly after, it is assumed Po died. The player character, an unnamed White Teletubby, was aware of the situation, having apparently sabotaged the custard machine for some unknown research. Not knowing what went wrong, he decides to collect the custards and analyze them to discern what happened. Characters Tinky Winky Tinky Winky, also known to be "SlendyTubby", is the main antagonist of the game. He is the oldest and tallest Teletubby in the Teletubbies show. He is a purple-colored Teletubby with an upside-down triangle-shaped antennae. However unlike his show counterpart, his face is humanoid-resembled with empty eye-sockets and a wide, screaming mouth with visible teeth. His role is to find the player in the forest. When he approaches, the frame of the screen flashes black. But as he nears the player, he lets out an ear-splitting scream. Looking at him for too long results a game over. In Slendytubbies 3, Tinky Winky's erratic, violent, and murderous behavior is apparently due to the tubby custard he ate the day prior. Waking up in the middle of the night, he smashed the custard machine and left the house. When he was found at the lake by Po, he had already killed Laa-Laa, and managed to kill Dipsy in the meantime as well. Po failed in escaping Tinky Winky for good. Noo Noo is apparently the one that caused this situation. Dipsy Dipsy is one of the characters of the Teletubbies show. He is a green Teletubby with the antennae shaped like a dipstick. While in the Slendytubbies game, his body was found in the Teletubby house on the floor. His head has been beheaded as his head lays a few inches in front of his body. His body is also stained with some blood splatters and his face is entirely splattered with blood. He does nothing to jumpscare the player. In Slendytubbies 3, Dipsy was the only Teletubby that didn't leave the house. Deciding to wait back home and continue resting, leaving Laa-Laa and Po to find Tinky Winky, this proved to be his undoing, as Tinky Winky apparently returned home during their absence and killed him. Laa-Laa Laa-Laa is one of the characters of the TeleTubbies show. She is a yellow Teletubby with spring-shaped antennae. In the Slendytubbies game, she is covered with several blood splatters and her eyes, somewhat, gauged. Her dead body is located by the lake. If the player looks at her corpse, Laa-Laa will rise from the dead and attempt to jumpscare the player. As she gets up, she will look around for a brief moment before laying back down again. According to Slendytubbies, Laa-Laa was the only Teletubby who had some idea that something went wrong, apparently having a nightmare where everyone died. Laa-Laa accompanies Po in the hunt for Tinky Winky, but is killed when they separate. Po finds her dead at the lake, alongside Tinky Winky who is still very much alive. PO PO is one of the characters of the Teletubbies show. She is the youngest and shortest of the Teletubbies. She is a red Teletubby with circle-shaped antennae. But in the Slendytubbies game, her face is blank with no eyes, nose, and mouth. Her face seems to had several blood splatters and her TV screen on her stomach appears to be damaged. She is seen hanged down from the noose at the tree, dead. Like Dipsy, she doesn't do anything to jumpscare the player. The player controls her during the demo, and Po apparently died last to Tinky Winky. During the events of the intro, Po apparently noticed when Tinky Winky left the house and smashes the custard machine. Po followed Tinky Winky, along with Laa-Laa into the woods late at night, unaware of Tinky Winky's violent shift. Po tried to run desperately from Tinky Winky after finding Laa-Laa dead, but, upon arriving home, found Dipsy dead as well. Cornered, Po apparently died here. Guardian The Guardian is the player character in Slendytubbies. According to Slendytubbies 3, the reason for Tinky Winky's erratic and dangerous behavior is all due to Noo Noo's infection performed on the custard machine. After Tinky Winky murdered the other Teletubbies, the Guardian decides he must collect Tubby Custards and figure out what went wrong. Gallery Slendytubbies Map.jpg|Map. Category:Slender Man Mythos Games Category:SlendyTubbies Series